


It's Time to Start Killing Billionaires

by presentpathos



Series: The Saga of TSwift and the Ga-ga [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Swift is always Taylor fucking Swift and to keep that level of control all the time, well, it makes Stephanie want to fuck it up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time to Start Killing Billionaires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the THE BIG GIRLSLASH COMMENT FICATHON OF THE EARLY PART OF 2011.

"You know, it's pretty weird that you call me Gaga even when we're alone right?"

It's Sunday and neither of them have anywhere to be so they're spending a languorous morning in bed. T was up at some ungodly hour for reasons Stephanie will never understand but the upside is that there was coffee brewed when she woke up, croissants and really excellent jam as well.

"You think so?" Taylor looks up from the Times crossword but doesn't say anything else, just stares at her.

"Kind of. I don't know." Steph hates it when Taylor just stares. It makes her squirm for answers. "She's just a persona right?" Taylor keeps staring. "I'm not that person, it's like if Johnny Depp made you call him Captain Jack all the time."

"Oh. Okay." Taylor goes back to her crossword without another word.

And here's the thing that drives Steph absolutely fucking nuts sometimes. Taylor has like, the world's best poker face. People think she's like a big, blonde puppy who expresses every feeling, bounding from experience to experience with goofy joy. And she is, when the door is open, when there's press or paps around, at awards shows or concerts. But when the door closes, when the press is gone, the paps out of camera range she's a wall of elaborate self control. Everything is in it's right place, days are planned to the second. Nothing happens in Taylor's life that Taylor doesn't expect.

What really drives Steph fucking nuts is how hot it makes her. She loves control too, doesn't think there's a musician, actor, whatever that's achieved their level of success they have that doesn't like control. When she's Gaga she's on top of everything, concert details, interview schedules, staying in character. She can handle all that. For a couple, maybe six hours a day tops. Then she has to go back to being Stephanie. Taylor Swift is always Taylor fucking Swift and to keep that level of control all the time, well, it makes Stephanie want to fuck it up a little.

So she starts at the feet. Neither of them have foot fetishes but Taylor's are awesomely ticklish and she hates when Stephanie touches them. So she licks them. Wide tongue pressed right up against them, from heel to toe. She looks up the bed and Taylor doesn't look up. She hasn't even stopped doing her crossword puzzle. So she starts sucking on her toes. Taylor sighs but there's no visible reaction at all.

Stephanie's strong hands clasp Taylor's calves and stroke up towards her thighs. She follows them with feather light kisses and flutters her fingers against the back of Taylor's knees, which she knows are ticklish too, thanks to a misplaced hand three hotels ago. This time when she looks up Taylor has one eyebrow cocked but she doesn't make a sound. She has the gall to fill in what looks like a really long clue instead. The sight of it makes Stephanie so wet she has trouble not reaching back to take care of herself before moving on. But she doesn't. Just once she wants Taylor to be the one writhing on the bed.

She sucks softly on every exposed inch of flesh on Taylor's thighs the pushes the hem of her silky little nightgown up to expose more. Now Taylor reaches one hand down and twists it in Stephanie's hair, holding her in place one second and not so gently tugging her to another the next. But she's still doing the fucking crossword puzzle.

When she pushes Taylor's thighs further apart and reaches up to touch her Stephanie's surprised by how wet she is. If it were her she'd be bucking her hips against anything she could find to get release. She'd be riding Taylor's face like it was the last train out of Hoboken. She blows softly against Taylor's swollen clit, using her arms to pin her hips in place. And this time she feels it, just a little twitch of muscle that lets her know Taylor is actually putting a lot of effort into appearing this nonchalant.

When she blows again she follows with the very narrow tip of her tongue, uses it to circle Taylor's clit just once. She does it again and is rewarded with a full body shudder. Stephanie puts her lips to it and sucks gently, just for a second, before withdrawing and kissing her way back down Taylor's thighs.

The hand that still hasn't untangled itself from Stephanie's hair tries to force her mouth back up to Taylor's pussy, swollen and open above her now, but she resists until Taylor finally throws aside the crossword.

"Dammit, would you just fucking..." Taylor's complaining dissolves into a groan when Stephanie sinks one finger into her and puts her lips back on her clit. When Taylor's hips finally buck against Stephanie's face she feels it deep in the pit of her stomach. She tries to reach back to touch herself but Taylor's watching now and grabs her arm back just as Steph is about to fall.

"No. You don't get to do that." Steph gasps as Taylor yanks her forward by the arm she still has hold of. "Finish what you started then I'm going to-" Whatever she was going to say is cut off when Steph fits a second and then third finger into her.

Taylor cries out and for the first time in weeks Stephanie feels like she has the advantage. She presses it home, using her whole hand to spread Taylor as wide as she'll go, mixing pleasure with just the barest hint of pain. She alternates sucking and biting at Taylor's clit until Taylor's feet are flailing about for purchase against the sheets, until there are tears in her eyes.

Seized by a sudden impulse Steph slips her three fingers out of Taylor and tucks her thumb under her fingers, making her fist as small as possible. She's never tried it on Taylor before but it hurts so fucking good when Taylor does it to her she just wants to share. Taylor moans at the loss of contact, humps against nothing until she feels Steph's knuckles pressed up against her.

"Oh shit, baby, do it. Please." Steph works Taylor open ever so slowly, pushing with out stopping until she can feel her pussy clenching around her wrist. They moan in unison and Taylor's tightness feels so amazing Steph almost comes without touching herself.

It's a matter of seconds before Taylor's whole body is jerking around and she crying out to God, Jesus and Lady Gaga. Steph licks Taylor's clit with her wide, soft tongue twice before biting down. Taylor comes with a sob and a scream, her chest heaving.

Steph pulls out with a soft pop as Taylor catches her breath. She looks up from between Taylor's thighs and Taylor smiles down at her, reaches out to stroke her cheek softly. Her glory is fleeting though, as soon as Taylor pulls her hand away she's reaching for the crossword.

Steph lets out an irritated groan as Taylor props the crossword against her knees. Taylor looks up at her and the mask of control has slipped back into place so fast it makes Step's head spin.

"Get on your hands and knees," Taylor's wide eyes bore into Stephanie's like a hypnotist's. "And wait until I'm finished my puzzle please."


End file.
